watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosplay Livestream
' Cosplay Livestream (#474)|next=yes|nextvideo= The Walking Dead (5-1) (#475)}} The '''cosplay livestream '''was a special Halloween themed livestream the girls did on October 17th, 2015. This was the livestream that introduced Maddie to the channel. This video was uploaded on December 20th, 2015 and was the 474th video uploaded onto the channel. All core members active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya and Sydney both staring into the camera for a while before breaking into laughter and welcoming the fans to the cosplay livestream. They begin showing off their dyed black hair, which took four cans of spray paint to put on for Sydney. The girls then bring in Maddie, the mastermind behind the makeup for the girls in the livestream. Mariya was cosplaying as Mr. Babadook, a creature that caused havoc by escaping through the pages of a children's book, while Sydney cosplayed as Jigsaw from the SAW series of films. Moments later, Mackenzie walks in, revealing that she is cosplaying as DC's Cheetah. At the time, the girls were in the middle filming two special videos for their Youtube channel, the Halloween Cosplay and the Cards Against Humanity videos. Maddie returns to take a small break and to hang out with Mariya and Mackenzie. Maddie mentions how she had finished a redone Slipknot mask as one of her side projects. The girls originally planned to play Mortal Kombat X but didn't due to technical difficulties and they were ultimately distracted by the chat. While Mackenzie goes to get another chair, Mariya and Maddie talk a bit more about the Mr. Babadook cosplay, revealing that the hat and coat belonged to Maddie. They also take a minute to correct the chat with the spelling of Maddie's name. Later, Andrea is then heard in the background, which would be Maddie's cue to go back and continue her makeup work. Sydney later returns to the stream, shortly followed by Mars, who was cosplaying as Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy. The next few minutes were spent with the chat, who were trying to guess who Sydney and Mars were cosplaying as. Sydney exits again, as Mackenzie returns to take her spot. Mars and Mackenzie then delve into discussing the backstories of Cheetah and Gamora. Afterwards, Mariya returns with Maddie, whose hands are covered in a deep red color, and announces that Andrea's makeup was done. Mars and Mackenzie both exit the stream, as Andrea comes in revealing her cosplay, cosplaying as a zombie hooker. In the last few minutes of the video, Mariya and Andrea admiring each other's cosplay makeup, as the video closes with Andrea mimicking a Walker. Trivia *There was a planned Part Two for this video, however the footage was lost when Steven's laptop inexplicably crashed. This part would've consisted of Mariya, Andrea, and Maddie playing Killing Floor 2, and Mars and Mackenzie messing with the green screen. External Links Category:Livestream Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:2015 Category:Steven Chung